FP - July, 2397
This page chronicles posts #8121-8240 and spans the time of July 1st to July 31st of the year 2397. *FP - June, 2397 *FP - August, 2397 Earth Plots Second Week ANNA-ALEENA THAY arrives to the Una house to take UNA-KORAN JATAR out to a water park, but she finds out about his sister and it puts a damper on the mood. Talking it over, they decide they need a distraction and go anyway! BENJAMIN WOLFE is out to pick up ELLI DHAJA for a date and to tell her his decisions. KITAAN DHOW, EVA DHOW and DYLAN DHOW greet him at the hotel as well chatting before he heads out with his date. After dinner, BENJAMIN explains to ELLI that he isn’t ready for a close relationship and she is a minor, but would agree to something long distance while she gets older and he can graduate! Third Week MINIYA EVEK is back and nervous about meeting her father SHAWN MUNROE. He is more accepting than she thinks and Miniya is given some baby/sex advice in hopes of protecting her. SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE is at NORBET MADDIX’s house when the Caitian decides to break it off. She is floored, thinking they would be getting married, but he explains he doesn’t want to be tied down. They agree to be friends before Sam leaves in shock. Fourth Week ABBOTT THAY makes his way to SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE’s place where he finds out Norbert Maddix broke up with her. Trying to be comforting, he offers to just hang out and watch movies. Later ABBOTT and SAMANTHA get into some telepathic games as an experiment, attempting to get a stick to levitate, actually able to do it with their combined abilities. MINIYA EVEK and MERIK EVEK are getting ready for their own wedding thrown by Shawn. They talk about invitations and making sure everything is perfect! Cardassia Plots First Week Getting another visit at the academy, CELAR BERN is surprised to see it is his mother OZARA BERN. She questions him about his engagement to Lana, hoping he would consider her moving in with them. He is unsure, but tells her they’ve been intimate before getting embarrassed by her probing questions. We see a look at RAYLON EVEK’s life with son DARON LETHO-EVEK. Daron comes home from a ball game, explaining he’s won when his other father, DAYIN LETHO comes in. The couple talk about their day and about Merik Evek marrying a Miniya Munroe. On Earth, SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE and ABBOTT THAY are getting together for some time together. They decide to play badminton, but tension rises when she sprains her ankle and he saves the day! Second Week Visiting the Damar residence, CELAR BERN is enjoying his time with fiancé LANA DAMAR until TOREL DAMAR decides to make trouble. He hits Lana with some water balloons before tossing out insults, getting Celar riled. The boys end up in a fight, which is broken up by the guards. Once inside the house, TOREL is fuming and tells SUNI DAMAR about his troubles. She helps fix him up and more of his incestuous feelings come out. QUESTA DAMAR intercepts before anything happens and she confronts him. They fight and Torel leaves heartbroken when Questa agrees he should leave the house! After a bender on drugs and alcohol, TOREL wakes up in an alley with his money and ID stolen. He makes his way to TALIA SAREX’s home and asks her for money, getting a shower and a place to sleep instead. Third Week QUESTA DAMAR tells GWENI DAMAR and CORAT DAMAR about Torel’s feelings for Suni and how he has run off. Corat is outraged, taking some of his anger out on Gweni, but in the end the women agree that Torel needs help and make plans to bring Torel to a facility. TOREL DAMAR wakes up at TALIA SAREX’s home after a bender of drugs/alcohol. She explains to her son that she will go with him to Terok Nor in hopes he doesn’t spend money on drugs. LANA DAMAR and CELAR BERN hang out again at the Academy, getting more into a couple mentality. She goes back to his quarters and they end up messing around, but Celar gets too excited and her comes too soon! KEGEN DAMAR takes it as his duty to tell QUESTA that Torel is no longer on the planet. She is worried and wants to go look for him, but is convinced to stay for the moment. Fourth Week SUNI DAMAR feels disconcerted when she learns of being betrothed to a Kazon. She speaks with GWENI DAMAR in hopes of learning how her mother coped with an arranged marriage. CELAR BERN finds YORKIN DAMAR at the academy to give him his homework. They talk about Lana and Yorkin’s responsibilities as a cadet. AARIX DAMAR is the next to seek out YORKIN and complains about his visit from Zeteri. Yorkin encourages his brother to break it off at the same time Yorkin plans on leaving the service. ZETERI INDUS is leaving the academy when she runs into CELAR. She has a clear crush and enjoys how much different he is than her current fiancé. Deep Space Nine Plots Second Week LAUREN UNA is back from her photoshoot on Cardassia when she is confronted by CATHASACH UNA. He found out from Jatar that Lauren was involved in pornography. Confessing everything, Lauren claims that her manager Winston was blackmailing her into doing it to get better shoots since she is underage. KATAL UNA notices her husband’s odd behaviour and inquires. CATHASACH tells her, making Katal feel like a bad parent for not seeing this sooner. They vow to take personal vengeance on Winston, as well as getting the help Lauren needs. Down on Bajor, ZAYN VONDREHLE is housesitting for the Dhow’s when SOLIS TARA comes over. They chat for a moment before they decide to finally be intimate and share each other for the first time ;)! Romulan Plots Second Week JI’VARA S’HARIEN is practicing a harp like instrument when her half-brother KHOAL S’HARIEN arrives to give her sass. He is now a LtJG in the Romulan military and has a rather strong war mongering presence, expressing to his sister his desires to see the Romulan empire be greater than it is. Later on, JI’VARA gets the idea to go camping with some of her friends, sans the guards, and KHOAL doesn’t like the idea. He threatens to tell their father if she doesn’t agree to let him go, just to ensure things will be safe. Fourth Week JI’VARA S’HARIEN is out camping with her friends, protected by her watchful brother KHOAL S’HARIEN. Once everyone is asleep, they talk about alcohol before her brother gives in and lets her have some. The next evening, JI’VARA is concerned about animals getting into the tent at night so KHOAL stays with her. Before bed, he acts less than brotherly and kisses her before leaving. Once camping is over, JI’VARA feels that her brother’s behaviour is too strange and asks KEHAL S’HARIEN to start looking for suitors. #07 July, 2397 2397 #07 2397 #07